


Emmeline Greene

by carrigan67



Series: The Danshovs [3]
Category: Mori - Fandom, mohiri, relentless fanfic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrigan67/pseuds/carrigan67
Relationships: sara and nikolas danshov
Series: The Danshovs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723582
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Emmeline  
“Emme! I need you to grab that wrench before I drop this.” Dad yelled to me from across the workshop.   
“Got it,” I handed him the wrench bending down to look at the undercarriage of the ’65 Mustang dad and I were restoring. Greene’s Classic Restoration was a family business that he and his cousin Paul had started almost twenty years ago. I had started to learn cars when I was only four years old. All I wanted was to go with dad into his shop and help him. My brother Josh helped around the shop but it wasn’t something he enjoyed as much as I did. Helping dad bring to a car back to life was satisfying because it gave me something to feel proud of. I had a good childhood here in the knolls but as I got older the more out of place I began to feel. The only place I felt like me was here in this shop. Josh rather spent his time with our cousins Maxwell Jr. and Trent Jr. over at uncle Maxwell’s lumber yard. It wasn’t long after Peter had the boys that Maxwell started to take a step back from things, even as Alpha, and the symbiotic relationship we all shared started to shift.   
The shift wasn’t a bad thing but it put me in the position of having to be the only daughter to the new Alpha. I was twelve when the Alpha Maxwell had announced his time to step down and let my father, Roland, take over. We were all proud of him because we saw how hard he worked and although we knew he didn’t necessarily want to be Alpha, he knew he had to because he was the right man for the job. It put a little strain on the family but my mother, Emma, kept everything together. She was the rock in our foundation that held us and still is. Eight years later and I still didn’t feel like I belonged in the position that I held as the Alpha’s daughter. My mother always told me that if I had been born into it, it would have been easier but shifting from somewhat in the spotlight to full on spotlight was going to be hard and I would get used to it with time. I was still waiting.  
I felt guilty every time I thought that way because I knew how much my mother and father worked to stay good examples and leaders among the pack only to have a daughter who didn’t want to be a part of it. I refused to attend the pack gatherings as long as I could because it was the same thing every year, the pack gathering was loud and annoying. My father had agreed that if I did not want to attend them at 18 or even 19 then I could wait until I was 20 to go, which was very unusual in a pack because most women wanted to be mated by the age of 18 or 19 at the latest. It was a futile attempt to leave and avoid them now that I was 20. And this year’s gathering was only a few short days away so I spent all my time in the shop or training.   
“Looking good under here dad, do you want me to work on the engine?” I asked as I pushed myself up and looked under the hood. Mechanics was easy, it was a language I understood and it spoke to me in a calming manner.   
“Yes but not today. I want to see if I can’t get that upgraded cylinder in from Portland this week, if I can’t then we will go from there.” He rolled himself out from underneath the car and stood. He grabbed the nearest rag and began wiping his hands.   
“Sounds good. If it’s alright with you I thought I could start on the Chevy. If we can get both of them going it can open a slot for that awesome Thunderbird.” My hands itched to touch the thunderbird. I had never worked on one before but it sure as hell got my engine revved.  
“I suppose that’d be alright. But you need to talk to your mother about it first.” He set the rag down and headed to the sink scrubbing his hands.  
“What? Why?” I asked confused.  
“Because, you know very well the pack gathering starts in a few days and she is going to need your help with the food. Great grandma and grandma are helping her but they are getting to the point where they shouldn’t’ be helping but enjoying.” He dried his hands and turned to face me.  
I toyed with the screwdriver I had picked up in my hands, “Right…” I tried to avoid eye contact.  
“Emme, I know you hate the gatherings but this year your brother is old enough to join and we need your help. You have to stop putting it off. You are very lucky that I have been this lenient with you and that is only because I remember when I was old enough to go and Maxwell forced me to go to most of the events.” He sighed and walked over to a bench sitting on the outside of the shop.  
“I know,” I followed him through the open garage door and sat down next to him, “you know, I don’t like going because I don’t feel like I have a place here.”  
“Of course you do, you’re the Alpha’ daughter. Your place is with me and your mother. Josh is very excited about going this year and as the only son of the Alpha he is going to need all the help he can get swatting away the girls. You’re like my own personal bug spray.” He smiled widely placing his hand over mine and squeezing.  
“Hey! I am not that bad.” I protested even though I knew he was right.  
“Yes, yes you are. But I am very happy to know that you have agreed to perform at the gathering this year. Your mother and I are very proud of you and excited to listen. I know you love this garage and working with me, and I love it too but singing is your passion. I can see it in your face. I would love to see you pursue it.”   
“Can you really make it around here singing? No, I would have to leave to a place where there are actually people.” I looked down at our hands and placed my other hand on top of his.  
“Yes you would. I know it’s not exactly the same thing but your mother pursued her dream of painting for a living and she is quite famous, she does commissioned work quite often.”  
“Yes well she had you.”  
“Yes and so do you. Maybe you’d find someone who would do the same for you that I did for her.” He gave my hand another squeeze and stood up.  
“Thanks dad. Quick question though.” I stood with him.  
“Yes?”  
“I overheard you and mom talking about an announcement at the gathering, what are you planning?” It wasn’t that I had purposely eavesdropped but they had left the office door ajar.  
“You will have to wait and see just like everyone else.” He smiled mischievously and walked to his car, “Lock up before you leave.” He got into his car and drove away. I huffed out a breath as I turned back to the garage to clean up. I didn’t clean up right away and took some time to myself to clear my head before heading home to help mother prepare for the gathering. Although the main festivities did not start for another two days dozens of wolves arrived early to get the best spots to sleep and to try and wheedle their way in with the Alpha or the Alpha’s children.   
I pulled into the little house at the end of the row across from Uncle Pete’s and pulled around back to park my Vespa in the shed. My mother had bought me the Vespa as an eighteenth birthday gift so I could have a little more freedom. I wondered in through the kitchen back door a few hours later to find my mother bent over the kitchen counter kneading dough. I let out a loud laugh, “How many people are we feeding again?” I looked passed her only to find seven already kneaded balls of dough lined up and wrapped in cellophane.   
“Oh good you’re home. Your father said you were coming home hours ago.” She huffed as she lifted up the dough and slammed it back onto the counter.  
“Sorry, you know how it goes, I got lost in thought working on the Mustang,” I sucked in a breath and decided it was best to give my mother a break, “I am here now and I can take over. How many more of these things are you making?” I went over to the sink and washed my hands again just to be safe.  
“Um...” She looked at the row of dough and counted, “I need fifteen total and that’s just for the welcoming BBQ, so I have seven more.” I pushed her aside gently as I took over kneading. My mother enjoyed cooking but she got tired quickly since she was human and the rest of us were werewolves. There were four other human mates in the pack and they had formed their own little group to talk about lives as humans among the wolves but they never helped with any of the prep work. Not that my mother would ever ask for help. I easily pushed the dough in circular motions around the counter.   
“Mom, you look tired, go take a nap and I will finish the dough. I’ve done it enough times over the years to know exactly what I am doing.” I tapped her hip with mine nudging her towards the stairs.  
“I am fine.” She stated.  
“I don’t care. Go. Or I will go tell dad that you look tired.”  
“Don’t you dare,” She retorted, a smile curving her lips. I loved my mother and her petite five foot five frame and sadly I had taken after her in short stature in comparison to the other wolves but I still stood taller than her at five foot six. “I’m going.”  
I smiled back and watched her walk up the stairs. I turned back to the dough and glared at it, “Don’t look at me like that, I am only doing this because I love my mother. You haven’t won this round.” I proceeded to pick the dough up and slam it onto the counter a little harder than necessary. Maybe there was some leftover tension from the upcoming events.  
Kansas  
A scream broke the stillness of the night as the vampire screams were cut short as I ripped the head from its body. Vampire activity had picked up over the last few months as older vampires were starting to create their own covens in the hopes that they could one day become a Master. Eze on the French Rivera was a small town in the countryside and had no defenses and therefore was constantly plagued by vampires and demons. We were finally asked for assistance by the nearest Mohiri stronghold as the activity became too often for their smaller team stationed out here. We finished off the last of the vampires as I called to the others to head back to pack territory. Our pack was nestled in the Chamonix Alps in France where acres upon acres of mountains sprawled and had enough of a town with a population of nine thousand to provide what we needed from a city.   
The others obeyed me as their head Beta but with most European packs we required several beta’s to help with the size but there was always one Beta whom everyone looked up to. Our pack was among the largest in Europe and therefore asked to do the majority of patrols. I returned right behind the others. I shifted and stood near the box to grab my clothes. A few of the females glanced my way but none of them were brave enough to approach. I laughed on the inside as I found that many people found my personality surly and unapproachable. They were probably right but my life was my job. I dressed and walked back up to the Alpha’s house to report.  
Pieta stood as I entered his office, “Ah Kansas, you’re back late. Did you run into trouble?” his French accent was thick and much different from my thick English one.   
“Not really, when we arrived the Mohiri were already present in Eze but the city was under full attack. We joined them and were able to save most of the city. I am concerned that city is going to all die one day. Why is there is still no protection in the city permanently?” I asked.   
“Yes, well considering the low population it has not been a high priority but with the increase in attacks I have been discussing it with the Mohiri to station one or two of their men there on rotation. This way I can allocate my resources to places much closer to home and more densely populated.” He sat back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.   
“What’s wrong?” he appeared worried and that was not a common look on him.  
“I received a request from Roland Greene.” He looked at me.  
“The Alpha of the largest pack in the states? In Maine, right?”  
“Yes, that’s him. He has requested assistance in training his pack in tracking.” His eyes flickered to me and then back to the ceiling, I knew exactly what he was thinking. I knew I was the best tracker in all the packs but it was not something that I liked doing as a job.   
“I don’t train.” I crossed my arms and stared at him.  
“I know but I cannot leave the pack during this time and you have surpassed the teacher.” He joked as he motioned to himself.  
“I doubt I could ever surpass you in tracking.” I said warily, I wasn’t sure where this was going but I didn’t like it.  
“I will never say this to anyone and if you repeat it I will deny it but sadly my old friend you have indeed surpassed me,” he paused and looked at me again, “I owe Roland this favor.”  
“I see. And why do you owe Roland?” Last I had heard Roland Greene never left his territory unless he had to.  
His eyes sparkled with laughter, “Yes well you see about, what is it now, ah, 16 years ago right before you came to join our pack we were under attack. Normally other surrounding packs would assist as they were closer but Roland for some reason had been out this way with a Mohiri friend of his, Sara Danshov.”  
“I’ve heard of her, she heals vampires who have lived a worthy human life prior to be being turned.”  
“Yes, you might not know this but Roland’s mate, Emma, was healed by Sara.” He looked pensive now remembering the memory.  
“I did not.” I replied.  
“Well they were here doing some tracking of their own and came to ask for my assistance. They happened to arrive just as we were under attack and he saved my life.” He sighed, a smile creeping onto his lips.  
“Someone saved your life? Whatever for?” I laughed as I tried to picture this beast of a man requiring the assistance of anyone.  
“Yes, I was quite surprised myself. Now I am asking you as a friend before ordering you as your Alpha.” He looked at me hoping that I would accept as his friend first.  
“Although I know you would order me as Alpha if I say no, I appreciate you giving me the chance to answer as your friend and in doing so, I will go.” I answered reluctantly.  
“You are to report to Roland first thing in the morning in two days, their pack gathering opening festivities start later that afternoon, he would like to announce the training open to all his pack while they are there.” He stood and walked around his desk to open his office door.  
“Understood.” I stood and began walking out of the office with him.   
“Go pack and keep me informed.” I walked out the door.  
I had heard of Roland’s escapades when he was younger and he was the talk of the packs with his experience. I respected him as an Alpha and a wolf. I packed and headed to the address. A small jet sat in the middle of an empty field waiting for me. We were far enough removed that access to an airport was not ideal. I boarded the plane and snorted as the scent of Mohiri filled my nostrils. A downfall of being a great tracker is you smell everything. I sighed and sat down. I assumed this was the doing of Sara, his Mohiri friend. The flight was long and only agitated my wolf as neither of us wanted to be doing this but we both knew we owed our lives to Pieta and him asking us as a friend was as binding to me as if he had ordered me as my Alpha. We landed and a car took me directly to Roland’s home. He came to greet me as the car pulled up.   
“Kansas Bradbury?” He reached his hand out and I shook it. You didn’t need to be a wolf in his pack to feel his strong Alpha power course through his hand and yours as we shook. Power that strong always demanded respect and I gladly gave it.   
“Yes, I am Pieta’s Beta from the Chamonix Alps in France. Pieta tells me you would like me to train your pack on the basics of tracking and that he owes you his life.” I smiled.  
“So that’s why he agreed to it!” He let out a loud laugh and smiled, “That old coot. Yes well he told me that you are the best there is in all the packs but that you don’t like to train so I am surprised to see you here instead of him.”  
I grinned a little feeling oddly elated at his praise and genuine happy surprise, “Yes, well I owe him my life.”  
“It’s the circle of life,” He laughed again.  
I glanced behind him briefly to see a petite woman standing in the door way looking at us, “Oh yes I am sorry this is my mate Emma,” he motioned for her to come to us and she walked over and stood beside him. She was small standing next to her mate.   
“Hi!” She reached out her hand and I shook it. Her eyes were warm and inviting and I oddly felt right at home here, “Josh!” She yelled at a boy no older than 18 walking towards the backyard of the home. He turned and smiled wide and jogged over to stand beside her. She was even smaller framed in by two six foot tall men.  
“Hey.” He stated as he looked at me.  
“Hi.” I half smiled back.  
“This is my son Josh, this is his first year at the gathering. And I have a daughter running around here somewhere doing god knows what.” He smiled and Josh shot his hand out to shake mine. I took it and looked at the picture perfect family that I had lost so long ago. It ached to know that it had been almost ten years since I had seen my own parent’s. I was only fifteen and had gotten myself into a lot of trouble. I had a choice, take punishment or face banishment. I knew what banishment meant and I couldn’t believe that I had let myself get into that much trouble. My mother and father cried for me and an agreement was met. I train with Pieta the Alpha in another pack or I face the same fate as the guys who had been in on it. I of course chose Pieta. It was hard work and I never ended a training session without dripping in sweat. My parent’s visited me for the first five years but when I was given the choice to stay and learn to track from Pieta or return home to my family I choose to stay. I wanted to be able to have a skill that would be useful to anyone and my parents did not see it that way. I hadn’t seen them since.  
“It is a pleasure to meet all of you. If you’ll show me where I am staying I will clean up and meet you at the BBQ.” I slung my bag over my shoulder.  
“Of course.” I followed Roland to one of the smaller houses a few doors down from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmeline  
Josh, Maxwell Jr, and Trent Jr. begged me to come with them. They wanted to experience an actual pack gathering now that all of us were of age to go and imprint. I knew they didn’t really understand what they were getting into. I knew. I was the only daughter of the Alpha and my brother although understood the same pressure that all the unmated females were going to want him, he actually wanted to be mated. I couldn’t understand it. I was 20 now and had no way out, he was 18 and my father would have let him skip it for one more year but he was so excited.   
I frowned as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and stopped short in front of Josh, “What?” I asked frustrated.  
“You know what. Turn around and go get dressed. You’re going. You promised. And aren’t you performing a song?” Josh nudged me backwards as he began to try and walk up the stairs forcing me to retreat backwards.  
“I know but I don’t want to go. You know how I feel about this whole thing. How can you be so calm about finding your mate and all of those unmated females clinging to you? It’s like you want to be tied down to someone at 18. I love you little brother but I don’t like this like you do.” I missed a step and fell backwards landing on my backside.  
He bent over and helped me back to my feet facing me the direction of the upstairs. He was almost as large as father was and very handsome, all the women swarmed him every year but his wolf refused to imprint on any of them, no matter how much he wanted him to, “Because, you see this as father did when he was younger and I see this as mother did. I don’t want to be alone and I want what they have together. You dread being tied down to someone just because they want you for being the Alpha’s daughter. Not all of them are like that and you know it.”   
I slowly trudged my feet back up the stairs until we stopped in front of my bedroom door, “I wish I felt how you do. I don’t feel like I fit in here. I’m not like all the other wolves. I don’t know what my place is here. And being the Alpha’s daughter is not an actual job or purpose. It’s just a title. You have a purpose. We both know that you will be the next Alpha. I can train all I want but to what end?”  
His smile turned into a frown, “I know. We’ve talked about it before but maybe you can just give this year a go for me plus dad said it was mandatory and you’re performing? You know Peter keeps telling dad that Maxwell and Trent just want to follow in his footsteps and be the right hand Beta to the Alpha so they follow me around everywhere. So really you’re going for all three of us.” He smiled.  
I scowled at him, “That is such crap, you three are thick as thieves and when I tell them that you said that they are going to beat you.”   
“Don’t you dare!” He said grabbing me and tickling my side until I growled and elbowed him hard in the gut. He grimaced and stepped back.  
“I may have mom’s small stature but I can still fight like dad.” Growing up dad used to tell me the horrors of having to train under the prior Alpha Maxwell, Peter’s dad, but that didn’t sound even close to the horrors of training under him. He was ruthless. He told us the stories of the Crocata, Vampires, and Gulag’s that they’d fought when they were younger and we had heard stories from Daniela and Dimitri about the Master, Lillan, and Arch demon. They were what nightmares were made of. But I could not fault him for training us so hard. He knew what was out there and as a good Alpha he prepared his pack for the worst. There had been a few times in Maine and the surrounding states that Roland was even asked to assist from the Mohiri. We saw them often and stayed in close contact when we didn’t. They were immortal so as Daniela, Dimitri, Olivia, and John saw it, they would spend as much time with us while we were still here. Trust me, I saw the irony in it. It wasn’t depressing at all. Right, not depressing at all.  
“Yeah, you’re one of the best fighters in the pack. You can definitely hold your own, so you should be just fine up against a hoard of unmated males who all want your attention.” He smiled wryly.  
“I hate you. Fine, I’m getting dressed.”  
“Meet you downstairs.” He called as he descended the stairs again. I sighed heavily as I closed my bedroom door and rifled through my closet looking for the least appealing outfit I could. If I was going to be stuck among all of those men then I was at least going to put them off as much as possible. A knock came at the door.  
“I told you I was getting dressed.” I shouted.  
“It’s mom honey.” My mother said from the other side of the door.  
“Oh, sorry.” I pulled the door open and let her in closing the door again behind her. She frowned as looked at the overly large sweatshirt and baggy jeans that I had decided were the worst possible clothes to wear.  
“Really? So you think because there will be several males there vying for your attention that if you wear the ugliest thing you own they’ll leave you alone?”   
“Yes?” I said with a smile.  
“No. I know we keep having to have this talk and I know as the Alpha’s daughter you feel this pressure to find not only a mate but one who can live up to the Alpha standards. You know that is pressure you’re putting on yourself that dad and I are not. We love you and we want you to be happy so if you’re not ready to mate then only you need to care.” She placed her hand over mine and sighed wearily.   
“I know. And dad’s told me before how it was for him when he was younger, I get it. I do. But you don’t understand that I feel like I am suffocated every time I leave this house and there are men just jumping to impress me and talk to me and show off their fighting skills and to show me their wolf. And yeah, most girls would die for that kind of attention but they aren’t wanting my attention because of who I am as a person, they want it because of who they could be to the Alpha as my mate. That is something you will never understand and that’s not your fault but I need you to know that’s what it’s like.” I stared off into the corner of my room waiting for her to say something, anything to make me feel better.  
“You’re right I don’t. I also know that not all of them are like that.” She stood and walked to the closet pulling out a pretty knee length dress and handing it to me, “whether or not you want their attention, you have it. But because you are singing for us at the party, you’re not to wear that. I love you dear but I will burn those when I get the first chance.” She laughed lightly and kissed my cheek.  
“Fine, I will wear the dress but only because I am performing tonight.” I placed the dress on the bed and closed the door behind her. I turned to stare down at it for a moment and then sighed heavily as I changed once more. The party was in full swing by the time Josh and I made it to Maxwell’s house. The moment I was spotted several men walked up to me, one on each side another few behind me. I groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long night.  
“Hey Emmeline, I don’t know if you remember me from last year but I’m John.” A dark haired man said as he put his hand out for me to shake. I took it reluctantly not wanting to be rude.  
“Yes I remember you.” I smiled briefly.  
“Yes, that’s John, I am Cliff. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. You look stunning tonight.” He said. What a charmer, laying the compliments on thick. I grimaced slightly as I tried to worm my way out of the small crowd of men. No luck. They followed me to the table of food and all proceeded to get my food for me. What? I was going to kill my dad.   
I raised my hand up and cleared my throat so they could all hear me, “Thank you gentlemen but I will be getting my own food.” They all looked at me confused at the notion but nodded and proceeded to get their own plates. Laughter came from behind me and I knew before I turned around that the three boys stood there staring at me.   
I turned to glare at them, “It’s not funny.” Which in turn only made them laugh harder. I huffed as I grabbed my plate and headed to my father sitting at a table near the stage they had set up for me to sing. Roland was a strong man and towered over most of the men here. As the Alpha his power surrounded you all the time and although the community of it all was great, it wasn’t as great as the daughter. He smiled widely at me as I sat down across from him.  
“What?” I asked annoyed.   
“You have a following.” He said laughing behind is hand.  
“Ugh, stop it dad.” I looked over my shoulder as the group of men all sat down at the table behind me. I could already feel the pressure building up inside me and I wanted to yell. I was already beginning to feel smothered by them. He laughed some more and we ate in silence.  
“Welcome everyone to this year’s pack gathering!” My mother spoke into the microphone up on stage, “we are so pleased how many of you were able to come. We are doing things a little differently this year and kicking off the pack gathering with a performance by our lovely talented and angelic voiced daughter, Emmeline.” Everyone clapped as my mother held out her hand for me to come up on stage. If there was one thing I could do to forget everything and everyone around me it was to sing. While enveloped in my song, I was in whatever world I wanted to create. Whatever world I wanted to be in and I felt free.   
I walked up to the stage and thanked my mother as she took her seat next to my father and brother, “Thank you everyone, I am going to sing a few personal favorites for you today: Remember when it Rained by Josh Groban, Superheroes by The Script, and Lose You to Love Me by Selena Gomez.” I waited for the music to begin and I closed my eyes and let the music take me as I opened my mouth and words began to fill the air. People got up to dance and sing along to the song. I felt the power of the song wash over me.   
I let the meaning of the words wash over me and fill me, felt the ground and looked up high and called your name, remember when it rained, in the darkness I remain. Tears of hope run down my skin. I let myself get carried with song into the air and out to anyone who would listen. I slowly let the song come to an end unaware that I had been crying. I slowly opened my eyes and looked out to the crowd. Several people had tears on their face. My gaze flicked to the man standing in the back of the crowd. I paused. My heart fluttered and a parade of butterflies appeared in my stomach. We looked at each for a long moment as I looked over his lightly tanned skin taut over a hard muscular six foot two frame. His deep grey eyes were offset from his dusty blonde hair that was shaved on the sides and came up in a swoop in the middle. A hand stroked a matching colored beard. I swallowed hard. Who was he? And what the hell just happened? I blinked and thanked everyone as I started into my next song. The words filled me with hope, strength, and courage to do what I knew I needed to do before I lost myself completely.  
I ended the last song and thanked everyone as I went back to sit with my family. I watched their faces as they praised my voice and told me how proud they were. I smiled back sadly because behind my smile I felt guilty for not wanting to be here. I needed a break, I needed to do something for myself and on my own. I loved them and I wanted nothing more than to be a part of a family where I knew exactly where I belonged.   
It was in that moment I knew if I was going to leave I had to do it now while everyone was distracted. My mother and father had to play host and my brother and cousins were busy being felt up by every unmated female here. I excused myself to the bathroom and headed to the road. I walked quietly along the road looking at the cars as I pushed my Vespa towards the main road. I mounted it and sped off into the night.  
Kansas  
After I had arrived I unpacked and shot a phone call to Pieta to let him know that I had arrived and met with Roland. Training was my job and it was on me to create a schedule and determine how long I wanted to be here. I had agreed to two weeks. It allowed for a break in between trainings and since everyone was here for two months for the gathering it gave them plenty of time to mess around and find their mates. I loathed pack gatherings because the last thing I wanted was a mate. I loved my job and it was the only thing I wanted to focus on. A small pang of guilt hit me, I knew I wanted a family like the one I lost but there was plenty of time for that. I was much older than most for not being mated. Twenty five in wolf years was as bad as actual dog years.   
I pulled out a pad of paper and quickly jotted down my thoughts on training and where I wanted to begin and how much I really wanted to teach them. I had several hands on training items that needed to be done so I would need to discuss them with Roland. I had decided while I was here that I would have Pieta ship my prized possession overseas to me. Pieta had told me that Roland restored old cars and I could never find the time to restore my Aston Martin. It was a beauty and he would love to get his hands on it. Pieta agreed to ship it and it was to arrive in a few days.  
The sounds of people outside my door caught my attention and I looked over at the clock. I sighed realizing that the pack gathering had started. I set everything down and walked out the door. I walked down the street until I saw a large group in an opening scattered among dozens of tables. I was not one for crowds and made my way to the back of the pack. I stood, arms crossed, eyes alert watching everyone and getting a feel for the wolves. My gaze stopped briefly on Josh and two younger men who appeared to be in a fit of laughter. I glanced over to see the girl facing away from me who appeared to say something to them and walk away. Emma stood on the stage and welcomed everyone to the gathering. My eyes widened as she introduced her daughter who stood and walked up to the stage. When they spoke of their daughter I had expected to see a little ten or fifteen year old girl not this beautiful woman.   
She began to sing and the song floated on the air as her beautiful melodic voice singing in an achingly sad voice hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood there rooted to my spot unable to comprehend what I was hearing and seeing. She stood there in front of me in a loose dress that billowed to her knees with long thick black hair in curls down her shoulders to her middle back. Her eyes were closed and tears glistened on her flushed cheeks. Heat shot through me all the way to my toes. My heart ached for her as her sadness flowed through her song to me. What was happening? Why was she in so much pain? And why the hell did I want to make it go away?  
Her song ended and our eyes locked for several moments until she pulled away, I felt oddly dejected and tried to brush it off. I watched her sing the next two songs as people stood and started dancing wildly to the upbeat music. She was definitely talented. My stomach growled at me bringing me back. I walked over to the table and grabbed some food. The songs ended and she sat back down with her family.   
“Kansas!” Emma said loudly over the hum of voices around us, “Please come sit with us.”  
I smiled and nodded graciously. I followed her over to their table and sat down across from Roland who sat talking to a red haired older man. I looked down at my plate and my mouth watered as the smell of perfectly seasoned ribs floated up to me.  
“I am so glad you were able to join us for the opening festivities. I am sorry my daughter is not here again for me to introduce you but she was the one singing.” She smiled with pride.  
“Yes she has a fantastic voice. I believe I saw her leave on a Vespa a few minutes ago,” I stated remembering her quietly trying to slip away unnoticed.  
“Oh that darn girl. She does not like the gatherings. I am afraid she refuses to be mated.” Her cheeks reddened, “Oh dear, I did not mean to tell you that. You are a complete stranger, if you ever meet her do not tell her I told you.”   
I laughed a little, “Your secret is safe with me. I understand as I too am not a big fan of the gatherings and am unmated.” She placed her hand over mine across the table and smiled.  
“Thank you, sounds like you two would get along.” She nudged Roland in the ribs.  
“What?” He said almost annoyed, “Oh, hi! Kansas this is my head Beta and cousin Peter, Peter this is Kansas the trainer we discussed.”   
Peter reached his hand across the table. I shook it. A much larger older red haired man walked up behind them and stared at me, “So you are Kansas Bradbury?” His deep gruff voice bellowed.  
“Yes.” I replied.  
“Sorry, Kansas this is my father Maxwell the previous Alpha. And those… what on earth are they doing? Sorry, those two idiots are my sons Maxwell Jr. and Trent Jr.” He shook his head as I looked over to see the boys throwing random sized food items as high in the air as possible trying to catch them in their mouths.  
I laughed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Maxwell.”  
His stare was hard, “Pieta spoke of you often. I always wondered what a tracker with your reputation did with his time. So tell me.”   
It wasn’t a question and I knew it, even a prior Alpha still had a more dominating presence than everyone else. “Yes well I’ve been the Beta of Pieta’s pack for the last five years and I head up the Mohiri assistance group in France. I believe it is something that Roland gave him the idea for.”   
“That son of gun he really did it? That is awesome. We’ve been discussing doing the program here but since no other pack does it I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be the first. I will have to thank Pieta for being the test group.” He laughed.   
“I’ll let you tell him that.” I took another bite of food, “So Roland, Pieta tells me that you have a restoration business for classic cars, I have a car that I have been meaning to get restored but haven’t had the time. Do you by chance have an opening for one?”  
“I might be able to squeeze it in while you’re here but it’d take at least three weeks, you’d have to extend your stay.”  
I looked at him wearily, I didn’t want to train any longer than was necessary, “I understand.”  
Answering my unspoken concern he replied, “I only expect training for what we agreed but stay and explore the states while you’re here. My daughter will restore it for you. What type of car is it?”  
“Your daughter, the singer?” I looked at him cautiously, I didn’t want an untrained amateur touching my prize, “it’s a 1920’s Aston Martin. I am having it shipped from France.”   
He let out a low whistle, “That’s a real beauty. My daughter restores the cars with me and is fully certified and trained. She takes better care of her cars than I do, not that I don’t take good care of my cars.” He quickly added.  
I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, “I hold that car close to my heart so I would like to see her work on it, and it might ease my concerns if I can see her work.”  
“That’s understandable.”   
“You want to see her work right now, you should go look at my Hudson Hornet. That thing wouldn’t even start and it was a bucket of rust. That thing is my life.” Just as Peter finished a woman strode over tapped him on the head.  
“Hey! I am your life.” She smirked and he pulled her down into a kiss.  
“This is my mate Shannon. And they are both my life.” He grinned at her.  
“I would love to see it. You guys have a lot of classics around here.” I had never seen so many classic cars in one place.  
“We love our cars.” Roland quipped as everyone stood. I followed them to the row of cars parked out on the road. We stopped in front of a deep burgundy colored Hudson Hornet. I whistled as I ran my hand over the smooth paint job.  
“Do you mind if you start the engine?” I asked intrigued.  
“Here.” Peter tossed me his keys and I got into the driver side. I looked over the dash and leather pleated seats and if she really did this herself, I had a new appreciation for a woman’s touch. I turned the key in the ignition and listened to the engine purr to life. It was a beautiful sound. I pulled the lever to pop the hood. I got out and walked around the car to peer under the hood.  
“Your daughter did this?” I asked Roland dumbfounded.  
“Yep, all her.” Roland’s face was plastered with the biggest smile and I knew he was one proud dad.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmeline  
I didn’t know where I was going but I knew I needed the fresh air. It was one thing to hate going to those things but it was another to be struck completely dumb just by looking at a man. The irony of it all was not lost on me, I just didn’t want to acknowledge it. Normally I would head straight to the shop but this late at night it was probably best if I took a break from everything in that world and kept going. I was once offered Sara’s apartment by the wharfs and I had declined so that I could be close to home to train and shift but it was becoming more apparent that maybe what I needed was a move from home to help me start to find myself. It kept me close to home and the woods to shift but I wasn’t sure if it was still vacant. Sara and her family Nikolas, Dimitri, and Daniela still came to stay there and visit us at least once a year since we rarely ever left pack territory.  
I knew what I needed. I needed to let it out through my swords. I pulled over to a small inlet getting off the Vespa and hiking a mile or so into the woods towards the cliffs. I spotted a large tree near the edge and climbed up the tree until I found a long thin case snuggly stored away. My father knew I fought with swords and encouraged it and even made it a part of my regular training but he did not like me being by the cliff. He told us once what had happened here with Sara but it didn’t scare me, it only brought calm to my soul. I grabbed the bag and jump down from the tree. I pulled two long swords from the bag and swiftly twirled the blades around me and brought them up ready for a fight.  
I closed my eyes as I tried to remember all of my training. My father and mother were nothing but supportive in my thirst for knowledge about the Mohiri and their fighting, specifically their swordsmanship. I had the opportunity with the blessing of my father to spend several weeks each year with Daniela and Olivia training at the Mohiri stronghold Westhorn in Idaho. I was a quick study and the blades soon became an extension of my arms. I loved my wolf but I also loved the feel of being able to hold my own in any form and as a human I was weakest. I trained hard and although I did not have demon strength, I did have my wolf strength that I could call upon even for a brief moment.   
I wanted nothing more than to feel as strong in my human form as I did in my wolf form. I believed that everyone should feel that way. My dad agreed especially since silver could hurt us in any form but was easier to evade in human form. There wasn’t much to do here in the knolls so I found a few hobbies that I spent all my time perfecting. I wasn’t like most high schoolers who only wanted to party down by the lighthouse or go boating. I wanted to build cars and sword fight. Which said aloud sounded even more pathetic. The moon was high in the sky and the sun was setting, the perfect time of day in my opinion and I breathed in the cool summer night air and stood watching the orange and purple sky.  
Kansas  
She pulled the two swords from the sheaths and swiped them in the air to get a feel for them. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A warrior and werewolf. A sword in each hand and her long black curls blowing behind her she had undone me. A beautiful woman who could fight and fix cars? I was sure I was dreaming it. I wanted someone who understood me not just someone who was beautiful, no matter how gorgeous she was. I sat back on my haunches hidden in the forest line as I watched her hold her swords to her side and stand at the edge of the cliff watching the sunset. She was pensive and free. I had never see someone look as free as she did now.  
I had left the gathering and decided that I should get a look around the place before I figured out what kind of training I wanted to do. I ran for miles as I explored the forest of the knolls and then followed the sun and shore until I found the clearing and there she was. Climbing a tree. At first I was confused why someone wanted to climb a tree in the middle of the evening but then she descended with a bag and pulled the swords from them. She hadn’t sensed me so I stayed where I was watching her. It might have felt a little stalker-ish but I conceded to my wolf who wanted to watch her and see what she would do next. He was anxious with her so close to the edge but I forced him to stay. A part of me wanted to always make her feel that kind of freedom and barging from the tree line was not how you did that.  
I waited and watched her as she finally stepped back bringing her blades up to eye level and began completing combos. She parried, blocked, and thrust whirling the blades flawlessly around her. She trained for an hour before she sheathed the blades and climbed back up the tree to put them away. She climbed back down and I ran back towards the knolls. I wasn’t sure what made me stay or why but I was glad I did. I hadn’t met anyone like her before.  
I barely slept getting myself amped for training the next day because I needed to be ready to show them why I loved doing my job as tracker. Roland had mentioned his main tracker Francis and I talked to him briefly, he was excited to learn from me and wanted to expand his skills. His goal was to be as good as me one day and I liked knowing that. I woke tired and had to rub my eyes several times to get the blurry vision to go away. This was going to be a hell of a first day of training on only a few measly hours of sleep. I am going to have to try and keep up with all these younger wolves. I took a deep breath and got out of bed. I got dressed and headed towards Roland’s home. I wasn’t sure where he wanted me to go and the announcement last night didn’t tell anyone where they were going either so I assumed it was a place they all already knew.   
I rang the doorbell and waited. A few yells came from inside the home trying to get someone to open the door. The door swung open revealing Roland’s daughter in a camisole and matching short shorts. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with pieces falling out, her lips were still swollen from sleep. I swallowed hard. She just stood there staring at me.  
“Good morning,” I barely got out, “Is Roland home?” What the hell was wrong with me?  
She still stood there unmoving, “Um, yes sorry. Come in.” She whispered. She still did not move. I stepped forward until our faces were only inches apart. I smiled as I slowly stepped to her side forcing her to shift her body. I felt her hot breath on my lips. My smile faded as her gaze dropped to my lips and then lower. She shifted her body again putting distance between us catching herself looking at me she froze, “Let me go get him.”  
She sprinted off up the stairs as I watched her backside ascend the stairs. I laughed as I heard her murmur under her breath, “What the fuck Emme?” I wasn’t sure what to do so I closed the door and stood in the entryway waiting. I glanced around the walls at pictures of their family throughout the years. She was beautiful at every age.   
“Kansas?” a delicate voice said from the end of the kitchen off to the side. I looked over to see Emma standing there.   
“Yes good morning. I apologize for the early hour but Roland did not share with me where he expected training to take place.” I pivoted to face her full on.  
“Oh that silly old man. Did someone go get him?”   
“Yes, thank you. I think it was your daughter.” I smiled.  
“Oh yes so you’ve finally met, that was Emmeline Grace. I probably see her as often as everyone else she is always in that workshop building some car or in Portland singing. Please come in and have some breakfast.” She motioned towards the kitchen.  
I followed her and sat down at the island, “Thank you but I already ate something from about ten unmated females that left food on my doorstep this morning.” I laughed as I remembered opening my door only to almost step on a pile of food. Little cards were placed on each one, something about my accent and that they would love to see my wolf. These wolves were definitely more aggressive than those in France.   
Her laugh was light and melodic, “Oh yes, I learned when I first met Roland that the wolves around here can be quite persistent, just remember that your wolf wont chose just any one, he will chose who your heart truly wants in the end.”  
“Thank you.” A part of me was relieved but I suppose I already knew that because I would have been mated long ago but my heart didn’t want any of them.  
“Coffee?” she asked as she turned to make a cup.  
“Sure, thank you.”   
“Anytime.” She turned continuing to make the coffee. I swiveled the chair around to face the bottom of the stairs as Roland entered the kitchen.  
“Kansas! I did not realize I didn’t tell you where we are training today. I swear the older you get the worse your memory is. If you want to give me a few minutes we can walk over together. I just need to get my kids ready.” I half smiled realizing that it sounded as if he was getting toddlers dressed for school. He turned and yelled up the stairs, “Get a move on! If I leave without you it’s an extra twenty laps after practice.” I admired a man who didn’t give slack to anyone.  
Josh sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen grabbing a handful of pancakes and bacon, “Hey!” Emma swatted at him as he shoved a big handful into his mouth.  
“What?! I’m not gonna run anymore laps this week!” He glared at Roland as he opened the front door and walked out.  
Roland smiled and leaned back against the wall staring up the stairs. I could smell her alluring scent before I even saw her as Emmeline walked graciously down the stairs to stand in front of her father, “Do you see this?” she pointed to her form fitting workout clothes, “this is bullshit.”   
“Language.” Her mother said.  
“What’s wrong with it?” Roland asked.  
“I don’t want to work out in these frilly little outfits, I want my old sweats and t-shirt back.” I had to admit that comfort was a top priority to me but man did I appreciate a nice fitting outfit.   
“I’ve told you before what you were wearing will snag on branches during physical training, look at the bright side, you don’t have to wear any of it as a wolf.” She let out a loud breath and paused looking over at me.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve officially met. I am Emme. And you are?” She held her hand out.  
“Kansas Bradbury.” I grabbed her hand and shook it. Heat simmered under my skin and I could see the heat in her eyes telling me I wasn’t the only one affected by the touch.  
“Wait, the Kansas Bradbury?” Her eyes grew wide.  
“Depends. What does your Kansas Bradbury do?”  
“One of the best trackers, ever.” She stated with awe. I puffed my chest out a little bit at the praise.  
“Then yes, I am him.”   
She smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Likewise.” I smiled back. I mentally slapped myself out of it and looked over her shoulder to Roland, “Looks like we’re all ready to go.”  
“And Emme, if you hadn’t run away last night you would have heard my announcement that we are training with Kansas for the next two weeks. He is going to be teaching us how to enhance our tracking.” Roland gave her a disappointing look.  
“Sorry dad.” She shrugged her shoulders and walked outside to catch up with Josh.   
Emmeline  
I ran to catch up to Josh avoiding having to walk with Kansas and my father. I don’t know what was happening with me but every time I was around him my skin tingled and heat shot to places that there shouldn’t be any heat. I knew what I was really doing, I was avoiding the possibility of imprinting. I refused to give up my dreams to mate a man who only wanted to be with me because of my father. I could take some comfort in knowing that he was not here of his own volition but that of my father’s request. At least to that effect he wasn’t here to find a mate. A mate, was he already mated? I didn’t know his scent like the other wolves but he didn’t smell mated.   
Josh nudged my shoulder with his trying to get my attention, “Hey, where did you run off to last night? The shop?”  
“No, it was too late for the shop.”  
“Oh, the cliffs?” He looked over at me trying to read my face.  
“Yes. Please don’t tell dad. You know how he gets about that area.” I gave him a pleading look.  
“I’m not going to tell him, I don’t know what you see in that place anyway. You and I are so opposite, are you sure we’re related?” He smirked.  
“No. So what do you know about this Kansas guy?” I said glancing back to see him staring at me while talking with my father.   
“Not much, barely anyone knows him except for his tracking reputation. I did hear that he had a girlfriend not sure if that’s true but he wasn’t interested in talking to or flirting with any of the girls here so that could be why. I did also hear that he did something really bad when he was younger and was given the choice of punishment or banishment. That’s why Pieta is his Alpha.”   
“Really?” Was I surprised by any of it? Probably not. He was gorgeous and having a girlfriend was more than likely but did he have a violent streak in him? I could only wonder what kind of trouble he had gotten into to cause a choice of banishment.  
We walked through the tree line for a mile or so, turned left, and walked up a short path to a small clearing. There was an obstacle course, mud pits, and several high poles. This was where we conditioned our human bodies. Our father believed in being prepared in every form. Half of the pack was already there waiting. We stood at the back while dad and Kansas walked past us to the front of the group.  
“Good morning. I am happy to see many of you here. This training was not mandatory but highly recommended as half of our job around here is tracking. We track everything from Vampires to missing children when the cops need our help. I have with me today Kansas Bradbury.” Murmurs broke out among the group, “for those of you who haven’t already heard of him, Kansas is the best tracker in every pack throughout the world. He currently lives with Pieta’s pack in the Chamonix Alps in France.”  
He paused and stepped sideways motioning a hand towards Kansas and he stepped forward, “Thank you Roland. Tracking to many of you probably sounds easy, you pick a scent and follow it. For those of you who have practiced tracking,” he glanced over to Francis who wore a big grin across his face, “know that it can take years to hone the skills to even accurately track a single vampire. Scents change, people change. I will be spending the next few weeks teaching you the basics. It’s not all about the nose. If your wolf is not in its top condition it cannot function at optimum levels which enhance all of your senses. Many of you may learn as you put in the hard work and follow instructions will not only see a difference in your sight or smell while in wolf form but also in your human form.” He walked over to one of the twenty five foot poles, “How many of you can get to the top of this pole in human form, without anything to assist you?”   
A few people raised their hands and Kansas waved them forward, “Go ahead.” He motioned to Jax who stood in front of the other two wolves. I had never personally seen them make it to the top but they were top in training. Jax walked forward placing both hands on the pole and began to pull himself up. He wrapped his legs criss crossed around the base and began to inch his way up the pole. Everyone watched as he made it to the ten and then fifteen foot marker. His arms shook and sweat beaded along his brow. He huffed as he started slipping down. Kansas smiled, “Not bad at all.” He motioned for the next guy who made it the thirteen foot marker and then the final guy who made it to the eighteen foot marker.   
“That was pretty impressive. I am going to demonstrate the difference between a wolf who trains physically and a wolf who trains physically and mentally. Because tracking is as much a mental game as it is a physical one.” He waved dad over who climbed the pole all the way to the top and back down but even he had sweat dripping from his face and his arms shook by the time he made it to the top. Everyone clapped and stared in awe. I smiled.  
“Your Alpha, trains with you mostly physical but that is because he works as an enforcer around these parts to not only protect his land and his people but also the humans. He stays within pack territory because that is where he is needed. I travel everywhere because I follow my prey no matter where they go.” He turned to the pole and started up but paused for only a brief second as he jumped to the other twenty five foot pole two feet apart. He continued to climb up that one only to stop for a brief second and jump back to the other pole again. He did this back and forth all the way to the top. He then proceeded to jump back and forth between poles on his way down.  
No one clapped, there was silence as every stood there staring at him in amazement. Even I, as I stood there and watched him could not believe he really just did that. He landed and turned to face us, barely a bead of sweat anywhere on him.   
“What the hell?” someone whispered.   
“That is what I am going to teach you, almost no one will get there but that is the end goal if you keep doing what I tell you.” He smiled as his gaze fell over me, “its mind over matter. It took me many years and practicing it at least several times a week to accomplish that. To get to the top your mind must overcome its battle with exhaustion. I once tracked a vampire through mountains for two weeks in fog and rain and that was one of the shorter, easier ones.”  
“So what’s first?” Francis asked as excitement shone in his eyes. At least someone was excited, I knew exactly where this was going. It was going to be worse than one of dad’s regular workouts.  
“First up, condition the human and then the wolf. They feed off of each other in strength and spirit. We share a soul, if you don’t take care of one the other will falter. I want each of you to lap the area, complete the obstacle course, and up the pole as high as you can and back down.” People stared because that was easy. From the way he spoke we were expecting a lot worse, “twenty five times.” He smiled, “and then do it again tomorrow.”  
Spoke too soon as everyone started groaning. “That’s enough. Many of you expressed interest in assisting the Mohiri but almost none of you are fast enough to keep up with their demon speed and strength. They ask for our help in tracking the most but if you can’t keep up with them I have no reason to send you. This training is something you need if you want to be able to give them a good enough reason to ask you for help.” My dad bellowed as his Alpha power flowed through all of us and the noise stopped.  
He was right, I had trained with them most of my life and I could barely keep up. Their demon speed was insane but they were lousy trackers without technology. So when someone goes off grid they come to us for help, at least if they want a quicker resolution.  
Kansas held up a hand, “I do not actually expect a single person to complete this task. The purpose of it to reach for what you know is almost impossible. If I tap you on the shoulder it means you are done and can leave. Do not feel lesser if I tap you first or last, I am stopping you where I believe your limit is for day one. I fully expect several of you may be very close to completing 25 rounds by the end of training.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Kansas  
I watched as everyone began their laps and I began to walk around the course watching each one of them as they went. Their technique was good for the most part due to Roland’s training but control was little less than impressive. I watched as Emmeline ran through the course and began climbing the pole. I was not surprised to find her making it to the fifteen foot mark with how she climbed trees. I made my way around and began tapping on different people at didn’t laps, most of them took the tap gracefully and left but a small few wanted to prove they were better than the laps I stopped them on. Those individuals Roland and I pulled aside and gave an inspirational pep talk to.   
Everyone had been tapped on and had gone home. I sat down on one of the obstacle course objects and watched as Roland walked over to me. He sat down next to me and sighed, “That was intense. I am glad that I requested your training. They are all good wolves but they need a push to be better. Your car arrived at the shop this morning. I haven’t told Emmeline about it yet because honestly, she is going to die when she sees it. If you’d like to stop by later she should be there and you can discuss with her what you want done with it.”  
I glanced over at him and half smiled, “Perfect, I will stop by later. Any recommendations for places to eat?” Roland listed off a few places and got up and left. I sat there for a few more moments after the course was empty and then stood. I eyed the course going over each part in my mind and then took off around it. The purpose was to honestly see how fast I could do 25 laps myself. I had never done it of course and now wondered if even I could accomplish the task I set forth for them. Working out gave me time to myself to let everything else go in my life and focus on the immediate task at hand. I reveled in it and enjoyed it every time but all my thoughts were crowded with Emmeline and her face, the way she moved, and her strength. She was a strong willed woman with no fear, I could see it in her eyes. I rarely ever saw a wolf take up another form of fighting aside from hand to hand and to watch her with the sword was like watching a dance. It was graceful, beautiful, and intricate.   
I shook my head again trying to keep her out of my thoughts. I saw movement to my left as I rounded the course for the fifteenth time and watched her move along the edge of the course watching me. I looked back at the course and continued to stay focused on the course and my breathing. After another few laps I completed my twenty fifth lap forty five minutes later and began stretching. She sauntered over with a sexy sway to her hips carrying two water bottles.  
“Wow, I am glad to see that you can actually do what you’re making us do.” She said as she handed me the bottle of water and sat next to me. She began stretching as well and waited.  
“Yes, well I would never assign work that I cannot do myself. Thank you.” I nodded at the bottle of water.  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Why were you watching me?” I asked.  
“I forgot my water and came back for it and then I saw you doing the course and I wanted to watch. You are very impressive.” She smiled.  
“Thanks but anyone can do it if they work hard and put their minds to it. Are you going to be at the shop later today?”  
“Yes.” She replied confused by my need to know.  
“Your father told me to stop by to see some work but that you would be there because he wouldn’t.” I only slightly lied in order to keep the surprise about my car from her.  
“Oh, um, yeah that should be fine. You can stop by around ten thirty.” I had forgotten for a moment that it was only 9:00 a.m. I liked to start my trainings early so that I had the burst of energy for the rest of the day.  
“Great, will do.” She smiled again that beautiful smile and stood to leave.   
“Walk me back?” She asked as I stood beside her.   
“Sure.”  
“So,” she began as we started walking forward, “I have heard many things about you. I supposed most of them are rumors but I am curious to the real answers.”  
“Rumors huh? Well I can assure they are all probably false. Ask away.” I wasn’t sure what rumors there were but being the foreign outsider to their pack I was sure there were a lot of them.  
“I heard that you were forced to be part of Pietas pack, true or false?”   
“True. But I stayed because they became family.”  
“You have a fiancé or girlfriend, now keep in mind, this is coming from a pack of girls so I am more or less curious how well their gossip is.”   
I looked at her for a moment but not because of her next question but because she did not bother to ask me why I was forced to live with Pieta. I would have told her if she’d ask, I had a feeling I would have told her anything if she had asked, “No, I don’t want to imprint. I don’t like gatherings and I don’t like dating.”   
“Not a rumor but based on your answer, are you gay?” She cracked a wide smile.  
“No,” I laughed a little and shook my head, “I love my job and I love being alone with my thoughts because then I don’t have to worry about anyone else’s.”  
“I find your answer amicable.”   
“Alright, any other rumors?”  
“Last one, you once had to track a rogue Mohiri through thousands of miles of rough mountainous terrain and the order was return with him dead or alive.” These girls must have a pretty good source to get that kind of information.  
“Let me guess, something you heard about through your dad?” I could only assume since he was so close to the Mohiri.  
“No, my best friend is Mohiri, Sara Danshovs daughter Daniela.” I suppose I should have known that should would also be close to them.  
“I don’t know how she found out but yes. They were having a hard time trailing him and he had gone off grid after going mad from a hail witch attack and killed dozens of Mohiri. I was sent in as reinforcements with Amand.”  
“Wait, Hamids brother?” She asked confused.  
“Yes, how do you know them?”  
“My fathers best friend is Sara Danshov and her best friend is Jordan who is married to Hamid.”  
“I should have known you have a tight circle.” She giggled a little girly sound and shoved her hands into her hoodie pocket.  
“Yes well you seem to know a lot about the Mohiri, I thought most of us barely knew anything about them.”  
“I will tell you this but only if you do not make a rumor of it.”  
“Agreed.” She held her hand out for me to shake it.  
I grabbed her hand another surge of heat and tingling emanated between us, I slowly let go and cleared my throat, “If you want to be the absolute best at something then you should always remember that everyone will want it. I am one of the very few wolves allowed to know their inner workings aside from Pieta, who usually helps them, and your family. The Mohiri are good trackers but when it really comes down to it they rely heavily on technology.”  
Her cheeks flushed a little, “That makes sense. But it is kind of nice to know I can talk to someone about it outside of my family without getting into trouble.”  
“You can talk to me anytime.” Not sure where that came from.  
“Well I better get going. I have a lot of work to do today. I will see you in an hour.” She waved and ran off towards her house.   
Emmeline  
I ran inside to change into my work clothes, showering at this point would be useless after training as I was about to get down and dirty in the shop. 


End file.
